


Bottle of Love

by Eros Your Heart Out (PrettyBookWorm)



Category: Free!
Genre: Hardcore, Implied Nitori Aiichirou/Shigno Kisume, M/M, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Shigno Kisumi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBookWorm/pseuds/Eros%20Your%20Heart%20Out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of spin the bottle leads to Sousuke and Rin being trapped in a closet, and as the clock ticks on kissing Rin doesn't seem so bad. But can Sousuke get a reluctant Rin to agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So you've clicked on my story. Please enjoy! <3

It was a Saturday night with music blasting down in Kisumi's comfortable basement. A flat screen TV hung on the wall showing a swimming league marathon, and darts coated the rooms ceiling. It had been a fun night that would soon be finished with a fun game of spend the bottle, and as the four friends sat in a circle Kisumi the game's mastermind couldn't help, but feel excited. Everyone watched as the bottle came to a stop in front of Rin. "Yes!" said Kisumi leaning over to kiss Rin. He slid his tongue between reluctant lips as red hues appeared on Rin's cheeks. "Mmm!" Rin placed his hands against Kisumi's chest to keep him at bay, but Kisumi wasn't fazed. Wrestling with Rin's tongue, Rin's touch only excited him more, and just as he was reaching a hand out to feel Rin up as well. Sousuke cleared his throat.

"Isn't that enough," he said dryly, reaching a hand out to spin the bottle. Kisumi pulled away from Rin with a lingering kiss as the red head held up a hand in embarrassment. "You stuck your tongue in! I'll kill you!"

Kisumi laughed. "And you didn't fight it," he said looking at Rin dreamily.

"W-whatever!" Rin scooted away from the pink haired male while wiping his mouth, as Sousuke frowned and spun the bottle. It landed on Nitori whose faced flushed pink. 

Rin's eyes widened. "That was unexpected."

Sousuke leaned across the circle, grabbing Nitori who sat between Rin and Kisumi snugly, by the back of his head, forcing there lips together.

Kisumi grinned as he clapped, urging Sousuke to do more. 

Sousuke placed his hand under Nitori's chin, and begin to message his jaw, urging Nitori to open his mouth, allowing his tongue access. Crying out in shock Nitori's hand rose, rising to grip Sousuke's shirt.

"Enough," said Rin.

Pulling away from Sousuke, Nitori gasped for breath as Sousuke went back to his side with a smirk.

With a trembling hand Nitori reached out to spin the bottle next. It came to a slow stop in front of Rin and he smiled.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face," said Rin leaning over towards Nitori who sat next to him. He cupped his cheeks as the male continued to smile. "But Senpai--"

His words were cut off by the feel of Rin's lips against his own. Nitori placed his hands on Rin's shoulder, boldly returning the kiss with more passion than everyone expected. Rin blushed at the way Nitori's tongue tried to enter his mouth when Nitori moaned. "...Senpai," Rin opened his mouth to speak and Nitori used the opportunity to claim Rin's tongue. 

"Go Nitori!" said Kisumi watching eagerly.

Sousuke nodded with focused eyes, watching the way Rin tried to get the upper hand.

He grabbed Nitori's hair, bringing him closer, their tongues swapping more saliva than Rin thought possible.

"Touch his butt!" said Kisumi.

Rin pulled away suddenly gasping for breath. "T-time out!" he said. Nitori did the same thing as he stood. "I need a glass of water," he said.

Kisumi laugh. "Aww you guys are no fun!"

"Shut up!" said Rin.

Kisumi stuck his tongue out to Rin's annoyance and stood. "I'm going to go get more snacks."

Sousuke frowned looking at the bottle. "I'm going," he said reaching a hand out to spin the bottle.

"What? You can't be serious," said Rin. "Its just the two of us."

"Yeah..." Sousuke's hand spun the bottle slowly and forced it to land on Rin. "We are the only one's who haven't kissed."

Rin frowned. "The games over. I'm not kissing you!" He stood when Kisumi and Nitori appeared with snacks and drinks.

"Hmm?" Kisumi looked at the bottle pointed at Rin. "Did you spin the bottle?" he asked.

Sousuke nodded. "Yeah, and it landed on Rin, but he won't kiss me."

"Boring!" said Kisumi, placing the snacks down beside him. "Lets do something more fun. Lets spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to go into the closet for a few minutes together."

Nitori blushed. "B-but"

"I'm down," said Sousuke looking at Rin.

Rin grunted, folding his arms. 

Kisumi smirked. "Lets start with you two then," he said grabbing for Rin's arm as Sousuke and Nitori followed after him. He headed over to the far left side of the room and opened a small square closet. Shoving a struggling Rin inside, he turned towards Sousuke. "You guys first, you have fifteen minutes."

"Like hell!" yelled Rin as Sousuke entered the closet, backing him into the wall.

"Senpai good luck!" said Nitori peering around Kisumi with red hues playing at his cheeks.

Kisumi slammed the door and locked it from the outside. "Now Nitori how's about we have our own fun out here?"

 

**_~~~_ **

 

Don't come near me!" said Rin pressing his back agaisnt the wall. It did nothing to open the space between Sousuke as him "We wont do anything!" he said "But we'll tell them we did."

"Sure," said Sousuke sitting on the floor. "Whatever you say crybaby."

Rin blushed. "I-I'm not a...."

"Then what are you so afraid of. Its a game and the bottle landed on you."

"But you forced it to!"

Sousuke exhaled. "So its fine if its anyone but me."

Rin's eyes widened. "It not...its not like that."

"Then what is it?"

Rin shook his head. "I-I don't know stupid!"

"Rin." Sousuke moved closer towards the pouting red head. "Lets just kiss and get it over with." His hand caressed Rin's face, and Rin shivered.

"Just one kiss?"

"Yeah...just one."

Sousuke's lips lingered over Rin's, who squeezed his eyes shut, and with a soft smile he pressed his lips gently against the male's. A few seconds passed before Sousuke pulled away. They were both blushing, and with focused eyes Rin opened his mouth to speak, but Sousuke was quicker. 

"One more," he said letting his lips meet Rin's again. This time more aggressive, dominating the sway of their lips, and his head moving slowly from one side to the other, making their lips dance against each others. Rin gripped Sousuke's arm as Sousuke pressed his tongue against his closed lips. Hesitating Rin opened his mouth and his eyes widened when Sousuke shoved his tongue in, claiming his. "Mmm!" Rin felt like he couldn't breath as Sousuke hovered over him, pinning him against the wall. There kiss felt like it would never end, but Sousuke eventually pulled away, watching as Rin stared at him in a daze. Drool sliding down his chin.

"That wasn't so bad," said Sousuke.

Rin snapped out of it. "Idiot."

But Sousuke's look of need did not waver as his breathing became deeper. "...Rin."

Rin flinched. "What?"

Placing Rin's hand on his cock Sousuke frowned. "I'm hard."

"What! What the fuck does that have to do with me?!" yelled Rin.

"It has everything to do with you!" said Sousuke.

Rin tried to pull his hand away but Sousuke's grip was strong. "Rin...please." Sousuke's voice was soft, beckoning Rin to help him.

"Fine," said Rin. He tucked some of his hair behind his ear as Sousuke unzipped his pants. Wrapping his hand around Sousuke's freed cock, he begin to stoke it awkwardly as Sousuke stared at him. "L-like this?" asked Rin.

Sousuke placed his hand over Rin's and helped him to stroke him in a firm grasp. A grunt escaped his lips as a pleasurable sensation arose. "Like that," he said causing Rin's heart to beat faster. "Yeah Rin just ike that."

Rin breathing became shallow as he stared at the way his hand glided over Sousuke's thickness, but he was soon pulled into a kiss by Sousuke as he made his hand movements over Sousuke's cock faster.

"Rin! That's it!" said Sousuke. He stopped Rin's hand. "I need more."

Rin couldn't comprehend Sousuke's meaning as he tried to avert his eyes. 

"Your hard too. Aren't you Rin?"

Sousuke reached for Rin's penis, feeling its hardness, and smiled. "Let's make each other feel good."

Rin's face heated up as Sousuke gently pulled off his shirt, and then reached to unbutton his pants. Rin jumped. "Wait Sousuke! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make us feel good, that's what I'm doing." He pushed Rin onto his back and slid off everything covering Rin's oozing cock. Rin trembled under Sousuke stare before he used his arm to cover his eyes. "You idiot I don't want to be the only one naked. Take off your clothes too." Rin felt like crying but bit down on his lip instead. _Damn you Sousuke! Making me do this!_

After a few moments of shuffling from Sousuke, Rin felt Sousuke's weight on top of him, and felt the bareness of Sousuke's chest lingering on his. Their nipples slid against each others making Rin shiver, as Sousuke removed the red head's arm covering his eyes. With a quick kiss Sousuke lifted himself up, taking Rin with him. Rin caught off guard, straddled Sousuke's waist, and clung to his shoulders. Sousuke blushed, and begin to trail kisses along Rin's neck. "Rin I..."

"You what?"

Instead of answering Sousuke wrapped his big hand around their touching cocks and begin to stroke them.

"Ah! Sousuke...hah! Idiot...! Why so...ah..suddenly?"

"Because...I really like you Rin."

Rin's body trembled as he came suddenly, coating Sousuke's hand in white liquid. A silence fell over them when suddenly Sousuke laughed. "Rin did my voice make you cum?"

"Shut up!" Rin tried to stand, but Sousuke embraced him. "I'm actually really happy my voice had that effect on you." He smiled showing all of his teeth and Rin felt himself harden again. "Really happy," said Sousuke.

Rin's eyes softened as he placed his hands on both sides of Sousuke's face and pulled Sousuke towards him. Allowing Sousuke's lips to claim his. As their kiss deepened Sousuke laid Rin over-top of him, before breaking their kiss off. "Rin turn around" said Sousuke I want to taste you." Rin hesitated before positioning himself in a sixty-nine position, turning around to face Sousuke's hardened dick. Sousuke wasted no time taking Rin's penis into his mouth, sucking greedily as Rin shuddered. "Ah Sousuke!" Pressing his hand down on Rin's ass for a better slip Sousuke tongue lapped at the tip of Rin's penis before sucking him back in. 

"Mmm!' Trembling Rin tried to do the same, as he stroked Sousuke's cock. Taking the tip between his lips first, when he was suddenly startled by the penetration of Sousuke's tongue. "No!....ah! Sousuke stop--" Sousuke smiled as Rin's back arched and he came again, but he wasn't finished. Sousuke inserted a finger into Rin as he tried to catch his breath, gripping Sousuke's legs. "Idiot..."

After a moment Sousuke added another finger as Rin continued to stroke him off halfheartedly, to engulfed in his own pleasure as his body shook. "Mmm...Sousuke."

Sousuke's throat felt dry. He wanted Rin so bad. "This should be enough," said Sousuke lifting himself up as Rin moved off of him. His eyes were glazed over, his cheeks flushed. Sousuke laughed. The look of satisfaction on Rin's face made him happy. With a quick kiss Sousuke place Rin on his back when the red head snapped out of his trace. "W-wait," said Rin, as Sousuke positioned himself between Rin's hole. Sliding his cock along his entrance and causing Rin to quiver and grip Sousuke's arm. "How did it come to this?" asked Rin as Sousuke trailed kisses along his neck. You said just one kiss."

"Sorry," said Sousuke. "As if one kiss from you would be enough." And with that Sousuke begin to push agaisnt Rin, inserting the tip of his penis as Rin let out a surprised gasp.

"Hurts...!" said Rin wrapping his arms around Sousuke's neck as he slid deeper and deeper inside of him. "AH!"

"Just a bit more," said Sousuke, flinching at Rin's tightness. "Rin...lossen up. This doesn't feel good at all."

"Idiot! How..ah! Do you...hah! Think I feel?"

Sousuke paused and begin to console Rin. "You're right," he said stroking Rin's hair. "I'm sorry. This must hurt for you as well."

Rin blushed as Sousuke found him begining to loosen. "Stupid..." he said closing his eyes at Sousuke's gentle touch.

Sousuke kissed Rin as he slid all the way inside of him. Rin's eyes widened, but Sousuke forced his attention back to their kissed as he begin to wrestle with Rin's tongue, while pulling out of his widening hole, and plunging back inside.

"AH!" Rin yelled out, breaking their kiss. "Feels weird!"

Sousuke begin to thrust in and out of Rin, his pace picking up with each pant that left Rin's throat.  

"Rin...you feel so good."

Rin whimpered as he dug his nails into Sousuke's back. "Only for you will I ever do something like this."

Sousuke squeezed his eyes shut as his face turned red and he came inside of Rin. Rin gasped as his arms fell from Sousuke's neck. "Idiot! Who said you could cum inside?" But Rin's breathing stopped momentarily when he noticed Sousuke slide out of him, using his arm to cover his face. Rin noticed the redness of his ears and begin to smile. "Sousuke," he said lifting up from the floor into a seated position. 

Sousuke's reddened face turned to see Rin sitting with his legs spread wide, oozing from his hole his own white liquid. Rin was still hard. Sousuke frowned. Of course Rin wouldn't cum from his first time doing anal. "Rin I'm sor-"

"Idiot!" said Rin running his tongue along his upper lip. "Don't be selfish I want to feel good too." Rin pointed to his hard cock. "Do something about this now or I wont forgive you."

Sousuke smiled. "Okay,' he said. "I promise to make you feel good this time as well."

 

_**~~~** _

 

"Senpai!" yelled Nitori, opening the closet door. "Are you okay?"

"Shut up," said Rin rubbing his eyes. "You're too loud. I should beat you both to death. You said fifteen minutes! Why are you just now opening the door two hours later!? Huh?!"

Nitori flinched at Rin's words. "Well..you see--"

As Rin and Sousuke emerged from the closet Kisumi frowned. "Aww you guys are no fun! Did you even do anything?"

Rin blushed.

"We did alot of things," said Sousuke. 

Nitori and Kisumi's eyes widened. 

"Like what?" asked Kisumi with a huge smile plastered across his face. Before Sousuke could speak, Rin grabbed him by the ear. "I'll kill you," he said. "I'l definitely kill you if you tell anyone."

"Senpai!" said Nitori turning beet red. "You and Sousuke!?!"

Kisumi laughed. "I'm so jealous!"

"Shut it!" yelled Rin when he noticed a hickey on Nitori's white neck. "Hey," he said reaching a hand out to touch Nitori's neck. The boy shivered looking up at Rin with watering eyes as they all grew quiet. "Nitori where did you get that?"

Kisumi smirked pulling Nitori into a side embrace, as Nitori gasped. "You two weren't the only ones who had fun."

Rin shook his head, as Sousuke let out an uncomfortable cough. "Nitori...you and Kisumi?" he asked, pulling the boy towards him. Rin placed his hand on Nitori's shoulders, leaning over slightly to make eye contact. "Nitori look at me."

Nitori's eyes wavered until they were forced to meet Rin's. Breathing in deep breaths as his mouth opened and closed again, Nitori sniffled, but in the end words sploshed out of his mouth as tears fell. "S-senpai! I've been **so** bad!" said Nitori wrapping his arms around Rin, who glared at Kisumi. 

Kisumi snickered. "Nitori's so cute. Isn't he Rin?"

"Tsk! Shut up," said Rin. "I knew you were up to no good the moment you suggested Sousuke and I go into that closet."

Sousuke laughed as Nitori blushed, wiping away his tears.

Rin patted the boy on his head as he continued to shoot Kisumi daggers. "You're the worst," he said.

"Hey!" said Kisumi wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm a wonderful lover! Nitori knows it, so hows about I show you my special technique. It'll stop you from being so rude to me." Kisumi was ready to pounce on Rin when Sousuke pulled Rin behind him. "Enough," he said. "This is getting redundant. Can we watch TV or something? Or do you have any other games, preferably ones that don't involve physically contact?"

A light bulb went off in Kisumi's head. "Lets watch scary movies!"

"What?! No way!" said Nitori. 

Rin laughed. "Sounds good to me."

"Lets do it," said Sousuke.

"But you guys!" wailed Nitori as they went off. "I hate scary movies!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please like and subscribe I guess. I marked this as complete, but there will definitely be another chapter. I just don't know when I'll get to it. Anyway this chapter focused more on Rin and Sousuke, but I like to think of them as Sousuke x Rin x Nitori. My ultimate pairing. Hence why Nitori cried at the end, because he technically cheated on Rin. But all will be forgiven after what I have planned for the next chapter when I get around to it.
> 
> P.S: Have you noticed I have another account linked to my name! Check it out! <333


End file.
